Underneath It All
by AmayaSora
Summary: Drabble challenge! A series of unconnected drabbles about the DracoXHarry pairing. Rated to be safe... Now COMPLETE
1. Verb

**Hello, and welcome to **_**Underneath It All**_**, a drabble collection for the wonder that is Drarry! The drabble prompts come from a list of words that I randomly selected.**

**I am a bit of a novice writer in this fandom, and certainly in the Drarry ship. So con crit is tremendously helpful, especially critiques on my dialogue, about which I never feel confident. **

**So… with housekeeping stuff out of the way, on to the first drabble! It's not my best, unfortunately; I have others that are better, but this was the first prompt...**

**Hope you enjoy anyway! **

**-AmayaSora**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything in their world. And I don't make any money off of this, either. Darn it.**

Verb

Draco returned to the den, pretzels in his hand, to find Harry playing with that ridiculous Muggle yo-yo. He personally couldn't see the appeal of bobbing a piece of plastic around on a string, but Harry obviously did. He saw rather _too much_ appeal in it, which was why Draco had confiscated it earlier in the day.

Placing the pretzel bowl on the table, he asked, "How did you get that?"

"I _Accio_ed it," Harry said, flicking his wrist to draw the yo-yo into his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, pointed my wand, said some words, it came whizzing through the air."

"I'm quite aware of how a Summoning Spell works," he said haughtily. "What I meant was, why use the word '_Accio_ed'?"

"That's what I did, isn't it?" Harry said, eyes still fixed on the toy.

"No, you _summoned_ it. You can't just turn the incantation for a spell into a verb."

"It's easier that way," Harry replied, a bit defensively.

"Perhaps, but it's not _correct._"

Harry shrugged. "Well, it sounds rather pompous to go around saying this like, 'I performed a Summoning Spell to acquire this yo-yo.'"

"It certainly does not!" Draco said, beginning to lose patience. "Anyway, _Accio_ed just sounds stupid. What would you say if I told you I was out _Expelliarmus_ing today?" He said the word scornfully, but Harry's response was infuriatingly bright.

"I'd ask why you were attacked so many times. Oh, look, I'm walking the dog!" He looked up delightedly, gesturing to the yo-yo hovering near the floor.

"What, not _Wingardium Levios_ing it?" he asked sourly.

"Draco, that's _Ridikkulus,_" Harry said, amused.

If hadn't been so undignified, Draco would have let slip an exasperated "ugh!" Instead he merely sighed. Heavily.

"You look like you just got _Impedimenta_ed," Harry said, trying hard not to laugh.

Draco glared and swooped the pretzels out of Harry's reach when the brunette reached for them. At this Harry finally did laugh. "You can't eat _all _of those. It'll look like you're _Engorgio_ing yourself."

That one was a little too forced, and Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're doing this purposefully to vex me, aren't you?"

"Yep," said Harry cheerfully, finally abandoning the yo-yo. "You're just so adorable when you're flustered."

Despite all of his efforts to resist, Draco's mouth quirked up into a small smile.

**A/N: I don't generally like immature!Harry, but that was the idea I got for this prompt… meh. Reviews are like Cheering Charms to me!**


	2. Cameo

**Hi there! Welcome to the second drabble in this little collection.**

**I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this, and I certainly like it a lot more than I do Verb. But, your opinions are what counts, right? So, please leave me a review. **

**-AmayaSora**

**_Disclaimer_: In the first chapter  
**

Cameo

When Draco managed to get to the center of the excited throng, he stopped short, blank shock registering on his face for the briefest of seconds before he schooled his features into an expression of anger. "What are you doing here, Potter?" he spat, the malice from their Hogwarts days fully evident.

The brunette turned from Josephine Zabini, charming smile still on his face. "Good evening, Draco. This seems like a wonderful party."

Draco glared furiously. Now Potter had trapped him; he couldn't be rude without appearing a bad host. "Thank you. I hope it will be enjoyable."

"I'm sure it will," he replied easily, returning to Josephine.

Potter actually _was _enjoying the party, Draco thought sourly. He'd been sulking against the wall the entire night, eyes never leaving Potter's smiling, laughing face. Pansy and Blaise had each tried to entice him out of the corner, but to no avail. Not that any of the other guests had even noticed his absence. No, they were too busy talking to _Harry Bloody Potter_.

Eventually, Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He stormed over to Potter and demanded, "May I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Potter apologized to whomever he was talking to and followed Draco into the hallway, where he stood expectantly.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Draco shouted without preamble.

"Enjoying your party. Great scones, by the way."

"Clearly, your intelligence is such that I have to spell everything out for you. While _they_ undoubtedly appreciate your little cameo appearance, I do not. So I ask, _why-are-you-here-without-an-invitation?"_

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Yet you seemed to be talking to everyone _except_ me," he said scathingly. "Don't you have enough fan girls?"

He grimaced. "You know I can't stand them. I just… Look, I still love you, okay? I want you back, Draco."

Harry touched Draco's arm, but he yanked it away. "Don't touch me," he hissed. "And I don't _care _what you want. It's over, Potter."

Harry looked hurt. "You can honestly stand there and tell me you don't feel _anything_?"

"Yes," he lied boldly. And then, because he knew it would hurt, he added, "And I've already found someone else, so there's no point begging."

"Who, Astoria?" asked Potter, triumph flashing inexplicably in his green eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied stiffly, confused by Potter's demeanor but unwilling to show it. "And she is _wonderful_- smart, funny, charismatic, charming."

At this, Potter's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Sounds like you really fancy her."

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but yes." He couldn't fathom why Potter suddenly looked so smug.

"How can you, when you've never met her?" Draco was too stunned to interrupt, so Potter continued. "The Greengrasses are in Italy for the summer, so Astoria could never have gone to any of your parties. Didn't you think it was odd that she came without Daphne?"

At this point, the pieces snapped into place. "Are you saying," he said, carefully modulating his voice to control his anger, "that it was _you _at all my other parties?"

"I always did like Polyjuice Potion," Potter said smugly.

Draco was beyond words, thanks to a mix of anger, surprise, grudging admiration, and a certain amount of affection.

"Very Slytherin of me, wasn't it?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Draco murmured, mind whirring, trying to make sense of his emotions. He made a sudden decision. "But very Gryffindor, too."

"Oh? How so?"

"You were being reckless. And incredibly-" he stepped closer. "-stubborn," he finished, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry beamed delightedly. "So, this means I'm forgiven?"

"Oh Merlin, no." Now it was Draco's turn to smirk. "No, you'll be paying for this for _weeks_."

**A/N: Ah, devious!Harry is fun. This seems more natural for them than the previous scenario, don't you think? Is the dialogue okay?**


	3. Scent

**I know it's been quite awhile since I last updated this story. I'm sorry. The holdup was this drabble right here. I loved the concept too much to scrap it entirely, but at the same time the more I think about it the more unrealistic it seems that anyone could pinpoint a scent as subtle as this amidst any number of random outdoorsy ones... **

**After much wrestling with myself, I decided to go ahead and post it anyway, for the sake of getting back into this, and into the pairing. Reviews are very, very lovely (you could conveniently ignore the situation, and just comment on writing style... that would be marvelous... *wink*). **

**-AmayaSora**

Scent

He was spinning, swirling, spiraling through the air, going wherever the currents took him. The worn handle of the Firebolt was warm under his hands, since he'd been riding it for so long.

The wind twisted westward, and he followed, making the necessary adjustments automatically, without thinking. He flew to clear his head, nowadays, to escape (however briefly) from the constant buzz and chatter of the press and his well-wishers, the flash of cameras, far too bright and incessant. His increased celebrity, the pretentiousness of those around him, it was sickening. He had fought the war for the average, everyday people, so they could find peace and happiness, enjoy the small things, live simply and without fear. But _they_ had perverted all of that.

He jerked a little too sharply on the broom, jarring him and leaving him momentarily dizzy. An updraft urged him towards the sun, and he obeyed, closing his eyes as the wind whipped through his hair and caressed his cheeks. A second breeze kicked up, racing him, and he put on a burst of speed, because it was catching up, now tied with him-

The breeze had brought with it a scent, and now that he noticed it he was oddly entranced. It smelled of pine needles mixed with musk, with the slightest undertone of vanilla and orange. Harry breathed deeply, drinking it in, and he was already sweeping towards the source before he became aware of moving at all.

Caught up as he was in the scent, he allowed it to guide him. Still up in the air, the scent much stronger now, Harry directed his broom to hover, and he opened his eyes.

What he saw surprised him. Draco Malfoy sat below him, looking the other away from Harry at the sunset coloring the sky in shades of orange and gold. The teen looked so utterly relaxed, wind ruffling his hair, legs stretched out comfortably, a serene smile on his face, the likes of which Harry had never seen before.

As he filled his eyes with the sight, another zephyr breathed past him, filling his lungs with Malfoy's scent. And at that moment, Harry knew with more certitude than ever before that it had all been worth it.

**Sorry that that was so disappointing, after that long wait... for something more worth your time (and that I'm actually happy with), you could check out "5 Nights"... that one's Remus/Sirius, though. But it's much, much better than this here. **


	4. Stone

**Hi all. First post as a college student! As such, I'm feeling a bit sad/homesick. So, reviews would make my day even MORE than usual. 3**

**Oh, warning: This chapter contains character death (not a major character, though). **

Stone

His fingers trailed over the stone, roving over the indented letters as if they were Braille. He traced the swirling patterns that exactly mimicked the gates at the Manor.

Eventually, he stopped and just rested his palm against the cool surface, eyes clamped shut against the tears threatening to fall. One or two managed to leak out, but a warm, rough fingertip brushed them away.

He hadn't even heard him approach. "I can't believe he's really gone."

"I know," and he could hear the comforting smile in Harry's voice. "It does get easier, though, over time."

"I feel… resigned. Not happy, not sad, just resigned."

"Well, no one expects you to be happy that your father died."

He'd kept his eyes firmly on the headstone the entire time, but now he looked into the emerald eyes of his lover. "Everyone else is."

"That's not true. He just… made some mistakes. Chose wrongly a few times." He raised an eyebrow, and Harry smiled sheepishly. "Alright, _most _of the time. But he's your father. It's right to mourn."

He heaved a huge sigh. "I know it is. It's just… he did so many awful things. _I _did so many awful things, because of him. But, I.. I can't…" _I can't hate him_, he couldn't bring himself to say.

But Harry knew what he'd silenced. "That's all in the past. Just think on the good memories, and not the bad ones. He wasn't evil, Draco, no more than you are."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the warmth of Harry's palm replacing the cold of stone under Draco's hand. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know," said Harry again, softly kissing his forehead. Draco squeezed his hand once, before reluctantly pulling free and slowly walking away.

Harry watched the dark-cloaked form of his lover as it retreated towards the exit. Then, he turned to the stone in front of him, focusing on the name engraved there. "I know we were enemies," he said softly. "But I can't hate you, either. Without you, I wouldn't have Draco. So, thank you."

Harry turned around and followed Draco, heart surprisingly light, because he honestly hoped that Lucius Malfoy would rest in peace.


	5. Galaxy

**Hi! This drabble is the first in the series that I wrote at college (the one before I'd had saved on my flashdrive for a while.) It was very gratifying and fun to write, which makes little sense given the content. But, what can you do?**

**Warnings: Angst. Lots of angst. **

**Set during Book 6.**

**-AmayaSora**

**_DISCLAIMER_ can be found in the first chapter.**

Galaxy

Draco marched furiously, blinking back tears. His arms were rigid at his sides, fists clenched so his nails dug into his palms. He must have faith; he _could_ handle this himself. It was _his _task. He _wanted _this, dammit, so _why was he crying?_

He'd taken to wandering the shelves in the Room of Hidden Things when the repairs weren't going well (which was _all the time_), to calm him down, cool his head, and certainly not to descend so low as to _cry _like a little child. He wasn't a child, as he was constantly reminding his mother and Snape.

Jaw firmly set, dam successfully built against the well of tears, he straightened his back. He was stronger than this, he was a Malfoy. He just needed some advice, that was all. Not from Snape, no, he needed something inside himself to spring up and direct him, give him the answers he sought, show him how the pieces all fit together.

A movement to his left caused him to start, whirling around and drawing his wand. Frantic eyes found no lurking assassin, however, only a dusty cloth that had fallen to the floor. Wand still aloft, he took a step closer. And was so surprised by what he saw that he promptly dropped his wand.

He was staring into a mirror, but it didn't show him his reflection- tired, weary, and oh-so-frightened. It showed him laughing, smiling, carefree and obviously deliriously _happy_, all weight of responsibility gone from his shoulders. And next to him... hand-in-hand with this mirror-Draco was _Potter_. Potter and his ridiculously untidy hair and stupid grin, the hated scar as natural on his forehead as if he'd been born with it.

Draco let out his breath in a huff, and as he did so the figures in the mirror quieted, turning to gaze at each other; mirror-Draco's lips were graced with a radiant smile, and then mirror-Harry brought their lips together, and there they stood, hands ruffling hair, cheeks flushing, alone in the world but perfectly content, desperately in love.

His wand had rolled to the foot of the mirror, and Draco followed it. But instead of bending down for his fallen weapon, he found his arm rising, coming to rest on the surface of the mirror, right on Harry's cheek. From this angle, Draco could see his eyes, and it was astounding. It was like a galaxy of stars, tiny, _beautiful _swirls of light that mesmerized him, glittering like emeralds, shining with mirth and _love_, fathomless. He could get lost staring into its ever-changing mass, so pure, so good...

Draco wrenched his gaze away by forcing himself to retrieve his wand, shaking all over. The way their bodies melded together, seemingly made to fit that way... _no_, this had to be some sort of trick, some bizarre prank or joke... _or maybe it tells the future_, a small hopeful voice in Draco's mind supplied.

Determined to know, Draco directed his eyes upwards again (carefully avoiding the twin galaxies this time) and found the frame. Letters were written, but the words were in no language he knew. Dismayed, he looked back at the mirror's representation of himself, and saw the happiness radiating out of his every pore.

And suddenly he knew what this mirror did, why it had appeared: _I show not your face, but your heart's desire._ Draco sank to the floor, tears flowing freely now. It would be a long time before he would find the strength to move.

**The Mirror of Erised had to go _somewhere _after the first book_. ;)_**


	6. Logic

**Hello! This one is a bit different style-wise from the other ones in the collection, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Hope you like it. (You could tell me so in a review...)**

Logic

The plan was working remarkably well. Almost perfectly, in fact, until Harry had the poor sense to want some punch.

Draco was standing next to the punch bowl, conversing with some long-winded Ministry bigshot he'd been warned against offending. He was really trying to pay at least a _bit _of attention, too, and actually contribute to the conversation once he was able to get a word in edgewise, but Harry ruined _that _too. Because in his quest for punch, Harry's fingertips had brushed against the bare skin on the back of Draco's hand.

Both men immediately froze, tense and rigid as boards. Draco gripped his drink desperately, as if it were a lifeline, and hung onto the words of the Ministry drone as though they were from the Minister himself.

Harry, for his part, abandoned the punch altogether and quickly made his way over to Robards of the Auror department, weaving in and out of the milling crowds as though on a Quidditch pitch. He hurriedly struck up a conversation with the man (which was a sure sign of his desperation, because Harry hated Robards and everything he stood for).

"...and so the report definitely concluded that the lip of a cauldron should be precisely eight point three one centimeters instead of the current eight point two nine. Which is a _ridiculous _notion, for several reasons, which I'm sure you've picked up on yourself, being an intelligent young man, but _I _feel as if the most compelling evidence is from-"

At this precise moment, Draco's eyes snapped away from what's-his-name's face (where he had studiously kept them trained) to the other side of the room, where they locked with Harry's. "Could you excuse me one moment," said Draco hurriedly, and, not bothering to wait for a reply, dashed out the door. Harry almost instantly made a similar exit from his talk with Robards.

Harry only made it a few paces down the hallway when a hand reached out from behind a closed door, clasped his robes firmly and pulled him inside. Before the door had even snapped shut behind them Draco and Harry were locked in a fierce kiss, robes ripped open.

After a minute or so, Draco pulled back just long enough to pant, "Logically, you'd think two adults would be able to keep their hands off of each other for a mere two hours."

"There's no logic in love," Harry whispered before biting Draco's bottom lip and picking up where they'd left off.


	7. Kit

**Well, here we are! The halfway point in my little drabble adventure. I hope that you are enjoying these; they are certainly helping me a lot. Thanks for stinking with me thus far, and look for more to come!**

**This drabble was actually written first, chronologically, before the posting order was established. Despite this, I think it's one of my better ones. Do you agree? Disagree? Feel indifferent?**

**-AmayaSora**

Kit

Nobody ever used the shower at the very end of the row, because the hot water never worked. But Harry Potter didn't care about that; actually, it was this fact that brought him to that particular shower.

He let the icy water pour over him, hoping the droplets would chase away the remnants of a very vivid daydream he'd had while dozing off in the sauna. But, really, it wasn't his fault; it should be a crime to look _that_ good, and people who did shouldn't be allowed to wander around the Ministry locker rooms.

He jerked his mind off of that thought path, since it definitely defeated the purpose of a cold shower.

"Good lord, it's _freezing_ in here!" At the sound of the voice, Harry froze (his movements; he was already pretty near freezing temperature-wise.) _Merlin, _why_ did he have to be _here_, now?_

His resolve to ignore the voice was shattered when it spoke again. "As I'm not insane, I don't make a habit of talking to myself, Potter. You could at least have the decency to respond."

Harry poked his head around the shower curtain to glare at Draco Malfoy, who stood there with an infuriating smirk on his face and _nothing on except a towel_. He swallowed thickly before bluntly asking, "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"I forgot my Potion-making kit," he said, jerking his head to the aforementioned pouch that Harry hadn't noticed on the bench before. "What's far more interesting is why _you_ are here. You do know that the hot water in the other showers works perfectly fine?" Harry nodded stiffly, willing this conversation to be over because Malfoy was so distractingly _there_ and the shower wasn't helping one bit.

"Which means," continued Malfoy, brazenly stepping closer, "that you are purposefully taking an ice-cold shower. And we both know why one does _that_. So, who is it, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," he hissed. "It's none of your business."

"Really," he said idly, taking another step forward and somehow producing his wand from thin air. He wordlessly cast a warming spell, heating the water instantly. The abrupt change in temperature caused Harry to gasp and step back. When he did he collided with someone, a blond-haired someone who was now towelless and _in the shower with him._

"Wh-what about your Potions kit?" Harry managed to stammer.

"Yes, what about it?" Malfoy whispered, closing the (already minimal) gap between their bodies.

And after _that_ story spread around the Ministry, everyone had another very good reason to avoid the last shower in the row.


	8. Pose

**This one is not my best, by any means. I was ridiculously uninspired for this prompt, and I really wanted to do a Christmas drabble, and together that equals very forced writing. So, my apologies. Happy holidays, anyway :)**

Pose**  
**

The flash of the cameras nearly blinded him every time. You'd think Harry Potter, of all people, would be used to the publicity by now, but he was still decidedly uncomfortable in front of a crowd.

And it showed. He was holding his wand awkwardly, tilting his upper body at an extreme angle in relation to his lower in an effort to face both the photographers and the giant Christmas tree at the same time, and the grin on his face was undeniably forced.

At least, the clicking of shutters stopped, and Harry actually got around to lighting the darn tree, tapping his wand on the nearest branch to signal the fairy lights to kick on and bathe the Ministry courtyard in dazzling brightness.

"That was perhaps the most uncomfortable pose I've ever seen."

Harry turned to find the silver eyes of his lover mere inches from his. He broke into a grin in spite of himself. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Certainly. Malfoys are _always _graceful." And he proceeded to demonstrate several tree-lighting poses that would have been much more natural-looking than the one Harry had used.

"Now you're just showing off."

"Perhaps." There was that smirk Harry so loved. "But you know I can never turn down a challenge."

"Too true," murmured Harry. "But what about bets?"

"Oh, bets are not a problem, Harry. I never lose, after all."

"Right. Well, I bet you can't bear to let one photo of you looking less than perfectly put-together get out there." Harry rather enjoyed watching the conflicting emotions flit across Draco's face- his pride was pulling him in both directions. Eventually, the blonde looked away. "Guess that's one I win then, yeah?" he said cheerfully.

At that moment Draco looked up, and Harry had exactly half a second to register the triumphant gleam in his eyes before the blonde crashed their lips together. And it was such a passionate kiss, deep and long, that Harry couldn't resist and he responded with enthusiasm. Before too long it was all roving hands and mussed hair and disordered robes.

Equally without warning, Draco pulled back and turned to face the flashing of the cameras full on. Eyes sparkling, he said to Harry "That should be worth a couple dozen candid photos, don't you agree?"


	9. Epic

**Hi! I hope 2011 is off to a great start for all of you. **

**This is a dialogue-only drabble (although it may be a bit long and plot-heavy to accurately be labeled a drabble... ah well), which isn't a style I do often. But I wanted to try something different. So, here you are: **

Epic**  
**

(Tuesday, 7:30 pm)

_Knock knock knock._

"You're making a big mistake."

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

"No, wait!"

"Move your foot!"

"No! Not until you hear me out- OW! That one was unnecessarily hard!"

"I told you to move it." _Long pause, then a heavy sigh. _"What do you want?"

"To stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"And that would be?"

"Marrying the Weasele- Ginny. Marrying Ginny."

_ Warningly. _"Malfoy."

"I'm serious! You can't go through with it."

"Why? Because you say so? No one has to listen to you anymore Malfoy- and how do you know about the engagement anyway? It only happened yesterday."

_Hurriedly. _"That's irrelevant. You can't marry her because she's not right for you."

"That's something I'll decide for myself. Now good_bye!"_

"Potter, don't!"

"Let go of my door!"

"I- I will, I swear, but _please_. Just listen."

"Stubborn git... Fine. You have ten seconds."

"How can you expect to talk this through in ten sec-"

"Five."

"WHAT? No, it's- she's not the one for you, I'm sure of it."

_Highly skeptical. _"And you know this because?"

"Because she's... flighty. Weasley is very flighty, and you need someone who's grounded, loyal."

"Right. Well, thanks for your opinion, I'll take it under advisement. Bye now."

"Wait, wait- will you _stop doing that?"_

_With amusement. _"Doing what?"

"Don't be daft, Potter- stop trying to slam the door in my face! I'm trying to _help you_."

"I don't _need _your help. And why do you care so much, anyway?"

_Softly. _"You saved my life."

"Yes, and if you don't stop annoying me I'm going to regret it."

...

"Fine, I'll admit that was a bit harsh. But I really don't appreciate you nosing into my life so much; it's none of your business."

"I- perhaps it isn't, but-" _Shrewdly. _"You don't believe my warnings are genuine."

_Pleasantly. _"Nope. Not in the slightest. And I believe even less that you're doing this out of pure good will and generosity, not when I know you fancy-"

"Please don't bring that up again, Potter. You've made your feelings about it abundantly clear."

_Sincerely, with a pat on the arm. _"I really _do _feel bad about hurting you... but, Malfoy, it's just not- I'm with Ginny, I'm happy with Ginny... the year I've spent with her has been the best of my life. I love her."

_Bitterly. _"I can tell."

"Maybe, if you'd said something earlier..."

"Don't patronize me, Potter. You and I both know you'd never give me the time of day."

"Sorry."

"No you're not. No, no, I don't want to hear it. If you don't believe me, that's fine; I've given you no reason to. But, if you were curious..." _Soft rustling of parchment._

"What's this?"

"Place and time where you can see for yourself, if you wanted. I didn't expect anything out of this, but I couldn't let it go without _trying_." _Sharp intake of breath. _"Well, I wish you all the best, Potter."

_Confused. _"Yeah..."

(Thursday, 5:30pm, Prancing Unicorn Cafe, Brighton)

"Hee hee hee. Blaise, stop it, we're in public."

"Aw, Gin, relax a little; it's our three month anniversary. Besides, no one here will recognize us."

_Seductively. _"True... so, it wouldn't matter if I-"

"What the _HELL?"_

_ Hastily breaking the kiss, guiltily. _"H-Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same question, but it's pretty clear, actually."

"Harry, that's not- it isn't what it looks like!"

"What do you mean, _it isn't what it looks like? _You told me you loved me!"

"She told me that, too. Guess it doesn't mean the same thing to her as it does to us."

"Harry, no! I- I love you, I _do! _I'm- this doesn't mean anything; I'm just drunk right now, tipsy..."

_Disgusted. _"I can smell it; take your hands off me! But it doesn't justify-"

"Look, Potter, you're making a scene. You don't have to do this in the middle of the restaurant."

"Butt out, Zabini!"

"Harry-"

"No. You know what? It doesn't matter. We're done, Ginny. Over. Finished." _Muttered to himself, bitterly: _"So much for my epic romance."

_Through sobs. _"Harry!"

(Friday, 6:00pm)

_Tentative knocking. Door swings open._

_ Shyly. _"Hi."

"Potter!"

"You were right."

_Gently. _"I'm sorry you had to find out that way... but at least you won't be setting yourself up for more heartache."

"Yeah... thank you. Really. It was- it was really decent of you."

...

_Clears throat awkwardly. _"Er... yeah... I realized Ginny really is far too flighty. I need someone who's reliable. And honest, and kind, and decent..." _Mumbled. "_And possibly stubborn and annoying..."

"Potter, what are you-"

_Softly. _"Harry, please. And, um... would you care to go out for a bite to eat?"

"You're- you're serious? This isn't some sort of, of, _pity date_, or-"

"No! Merlin, no... Draco, I... this is, er, me giving you the time of day."

_Eagerly. _"Well, in that case, let me grab my coat."

_Door pulled shut, tap of a wand, two sets of footfalls retreating down the hallway in perfect unison._

**I may have cheated the dialogue-only thing slightly, but it's DEFINITELY all sounds... I've never written cheating!Ginny before, either, so this is full of all kinds of firsts. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-AmayaSora  
**


	10. Roamed

**I actually quite like this one... it's appropriately short, for one thing, LOL. AU seventh year.**

Roamed

The world was cold. Because warmth was happiness, and happiness was light, and one by one all the lights were going out, Dark was overtaking them, overcoming them. So the world was dark, and cold.

And it kept getting colder. Winter was here, and the earth was firmly in its grasp, shivering and shuddering as it tried to break free, to rid itself of the smothering blanket and let the flowers breathe, let the sun emerge to bathe everything, to turn the world golden... but now, the world was black, and dark, and cold.

What did it matter if they roamed for days, weeks, _years_? Would they ever really find what they were seeking? Was it even worth trying? The Dark side was winning, would continue to win... so cold...

A warmth in his hand. Draco's eyes snap open. Slowly, the feeling spreads up his arm, then jumps to his cheek as another soft, warm palm presses against it. He sees dazzling green eyes, shining, so very bright.

Lips touch his, and suddenly his heart is on fire, his limbs flushed, cold abandoned. Here, here there was light- light, and hope. Light too strong for the Dark to ever overcome it. Here, in _love._

Warmth and light. Draco's whole world was now warmth and light as he pulled Harry impossibly closer, feeling his heart beating strongly in his chest.

And something hard, metal- he hadn't even taken the Horcrux off.


	11. Onyx

**Hello hello!**

**This is another one of pure, unadulterated fluff. So sweet it just might rot your teeth :)**

Onyx**  
**

Draco was bent over his desk writing an order for more ingredients when Harry entered their shared flat after work. He unceremoniously dumped his cloak and parchments on the armchair beside the door and greeted his flatmate.

"Hey," Draco called back, setting down his quill. "How was work?"

"Hectic," Harry answered wearily, running his hand through his eternally-disheveled hair.

Draco smiled in sympathy, crossing the room to join Harry on the couch. "We'll have a relaxing evening in, then."

"Thanks," the brunette replied, draping an arm over Draco's shoulders. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Harry said, "I ran into Padma Patil today."

"Oh. How is she?" Draco asked, a little guarded. Harry had tried for nonchalance, but he was always rubbish at acting, and Draco could tell something really important was coming.

"She's good. Just got a new job at the Ministry."

"Wonderful. Law, I presume?"

"No, Games and Sports. I know; I was just as surprised," Harry said, smiling slightly at Draco's incredulous expression. "She asked after you," he added.

"Did she? Well, you can tell her I'm quite well."

Harry nodded. "Will do. Anyway, it turns out she went abroad with her family after the war. Clear her mind, you know."

"Intimately, considering all of my friends did much the same thing."

"Yeah, they did. But, Draco, you're so much stronger than they are. You recognize that you can't run away from the past."

After a short, heavy silence, Draco commented, "You're being rather deep today. Is something on your mind?"

"I guess so, yeah," said Harry hesitantly. "Padma was telling me about the mystical properties of gemstones. I thought it was pretty interesting." Draco shifted slightly so he could pay closer attention to his lover's words and facial expressions. "Some are supposed to have healing properties, make it easier to deflect the negativity of others. Or help you to let go of destructive beliefs and practices from the past. And to allow you to avoid negative influences and become master of your own fate."

"Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical that a mere rock could do all of that."

"Actually, I'm not so sure, either." Harry looked oddly shy now, and when he next spoke, his voice was soft. "But I _do _know that people can do that for themselves. Not all of them try, though. That takes a special kind of person, a courageous, intelligent, driven, _wonderful _person."

"Harry-" He stopped abruptly as Harry slid off of the couch and onto one knee.

"You don't need onyx to do all of those things, because you're that amazing kind of person all on your own. But I hope you'll wear it anyway, as a symbol of my love and commitment to you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco threw himself forward and flung his arms around the brunette. Tearfully, he practically yelled, "Oh, god, Harry, yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Beaming through joyful tears, Harry slipped a silver band set with tiny onyx stones onto Draco's ring finger. When he intertwined their fingers, it perfectly matched the one glinting on his own hand.

**All those things I listed are actual properties of onyx, if you believe in that kind of thing. :)**


	12. Pastry

**Hello readers! **

**I have to say, this one was unbelievably fun to write. Takes place after DH, but before the epilogue (which might as well not exist for all this drabble's concerned. :D) **

**-AmayaSora**

Pastry**  
**

Draco was surprised when he received the letter. Maybe he shouldn't have been; this _was _Potter after all, with his Gryffindor notions of nobility and heroism. But, with all the bad blood between them from Hogwarts, the smallest act of kindness, however perfunctory, amazed him.

The Returning of the Wand had been the first of their coffee meetings. It had been strained and awkward that time, of course, that was only to be expected. Yet, for some unfathomable reason, Potter had scheduled another meeting for the next week. Draco had nothing better to do; the scrambling to restore the family name he left to his father, privately believing it to be a rather lost cause.

Eventually, they had progressed from weekly to daily coffee chats, and then to honest-to-goodness breakfasts together at a small, cozy cafe just inside Muggle London.

Harry typically had a muffin and orange juice, but today he had opted for a pastry, one with a thick flaky crust and strawberry filling. That filling made his lips rather pinker than normal, as if he'd just been snogged. And it apparently flavored them, too, because Harry's tongue kept darting out to lick his lips. Draco found it quite distracting in light of his recently-discovered attraction to his former enemy.

"You're being unusually quiet," Harry remarked. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm perfectly alright," Draco said, mortified. At least he hadn't _mumbled_. "Please, continue."

The raven-haired man obliged, but only after taking another bite of the pastry. And this time it left little flecks of crust all over his mouth. He didn't seem to notice, though, and kept strictly to his story.

Not that Draco had any idea what said story was about. No, he was inexorably drawn to the pastry crumbs on the man's face. _They _were far more distracting than that darting tongue, because Draco had the irresistible urge to remove them himself, with his own tongue...

Draco put his coffee cup, which was halfway to his mouth, down harder than was technically necessary. Harry broke off mid-phrase. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just got a little... on your face..." he said vaguely, gesturing to his own lips.

"Oh!" said Harry, and that damn tongue emerged again. "Thanks."

"Not at all. However, you missed a spot."

Harry then picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth, but some pesky crumbs remained. "Better?" he inquired.

"No, still there."

After more frantic scrubbing, and several more questions answered in the negative, Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Harry's face and roughly brought their mouths together, ghosting his tongue over the strawberry-flavored lips.

"All clean now," he said primly.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Thanks," he said awkwardly. "Are you, erm, _sure _I don't have any crumbs left?"

Draco broke into a wide smirk. "You know, there just may be a little bit more," he whispered, and this time it was Harry who initiated the kiss, and later deepened it.

When they finally broke apart, Harry flushed scarlet, having suddenly remembered that they were in plain view of a cafe full of Muggles. His blonde-haired companion, however, was supremely unconcerned. He took a small sip of coffee before saying, "Get the raspberry next time, love."

**Only two more of these left, I'm afraid.**


	13. Unlit

**Penultimate drabble. (I adore that word, 'penultimate') I also adore this drabble- it was the first one I wrote, the one that started it all. Actually, I built the collection mainly to have a way to post this... **

**Reviews are lovely.**

**-AmayaSora**

Unlit**  
**

Darkness suited him. As much as Harry hated to admit it, it was true: Draco Malfoy seemed tailor-made for the night.

His skin was so pale it seemed to glow in the moonlight, as if it was emitting its own light from within, a shine invisible in daylight, hidden (by necessity, he claimed) from most of the world.

The grace that defined his every movement, perfected by years of rigid control, ensured that Malfoy would never stumble, never bump into a corner or trip over a root, even in an unlit room or a midnight forest where he couldn't see. It was almost as if he floated over the ground.

Malfoy could blend into the darkness, too, vanishing into the shadows as easily as the smoke wafting from his flawless potions. He could disappear completely, effortlessly, hiding himself when he wanted to.

And his _voice_, a whisper in the darkness, a soft breath on Harry's skin that sent shivers down his spine… there was much to be said for darkness.

Yet, watching the subtle rise and fall of Draco's chest next to him under the covers, the slight flush of his cheeks, the adorable pout on his lips, the barest brush of golden eyelashes against pale lids, all those details that darkness obscured, Harry knew that the light was where Draco belonged. And he'd do whatever it took to make him see that, too.


	14. Cygnet

**Well, we've made it. The end of the line, last stop on the expressway- the final drabble in this collection. It's really different from the other ones. Not sure if it's good different or bad different yet... ah well.**  
**Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my readers so very much for taking the time to review, favorite, and (hopefully) enjoy my work. You are the best. God bless you.**

**-AmayaSora**

Cygnet**  
**

"What's a baby tiger called?"

Draco sighed. "A cub."

He didn't know why Harry had insisted on bringing little Teddy to the zoo- as Muggle a place as there was!- and he wasn't sure he liked it. The animals were interesting enough, he supposed, but that was the millionth or so question the boy had asked so far, and they'd only been here two hours. And he always directed them to Draco, never Harry, and it was the blonde's hand that Teddy now grabbed and began to swing roughly in circles as he chanted "Cub, cub, cub, cub- Oh, what about the elephants?" Draco felt his shoulder nearly ripped from its socket as Teddy abruptly yanked him over to the enclosure.

"A baby elephant is a calf."

"Neat!" Teddy exclaimed, and hurried off to another exhibit. After about four such instances, Draco was getting a bit tired.

"Baby lions are also called cubs. And don't you want to stay here and watch them? Look, that one is playing with a ball."

"No!" he sang, and began tugging Draco along to the petting zoo, where the man named a baby goat a kid, duck a duckling, and llama a cria. But Teddy wasn't satisfied, because he bounded over to the horses.

"And what about-"

"Foal."

Teddy giggled. "That's a funny word. _Foal. _Oh, look, it's-"

"Teddy," Harry cut in suddenly. "Are you hungry?" The boy thought for a moment and then nodded vigorously. "Right. Well then let's get you some food."

Harry led the way to the food court, and before too long had gotten Teddy situated with a hot dog and some french fries. The Gryffindor himself opted for a hamburger, but Draco refused to eat anything; it looked disgusting and unhealthy.

Teddy was prattling on happily in between bites of food, when all of a sudden he raised a cute little finger and pointed straight ahead, at the small artificial lake. "What's that?"

The wide blue eyes staring into his were irresistible to Draco (but not for lack of trying), and he followed the finger to spot two swans floating majestically over the water. "Those are swans."

"They're pretty... Draco, what is a baby swan called?"

Asked such an innocent question, Draco Malfoy wouldn't be expected to look as nervous as he did just then, eyes darting wildly around the area, fingers tapping on the table.

"Cygnet," answered Harry easily, smirking at Draco, who for once didn't return the expression. And the blonde didn't say anything until Harry turned to him- still wearing the smirk- while Teddy was getting a ride on a camel.

"You know 'cria' but not cygnet?" he asked.

Draco blushed slightly. "I may have, um, relied on exhibit signs for most of my information," he acknowledged sheepishly. When he was a child, he had learned about magical creatures, not mundane ones (unless they happened to be on the Hogwarts crest).

Harry smiled fondly and grabbed his hand. "It's really sweet that you're trying so hard for Teddy."

"He's my cousin, and your godson... and I just want him to like me," Draco admitted. He had no prior experience dealing with children, and that coupled with his general lack of solid people skills had made him terribly afraid that the child would hate him.

"Draco, Teddy adores you. Why do you think he was asking you all those questions or holding your hand? And you should have heard him after your last visit..."

"He- he does?"

"Absolutely. Who _wouldn't _like you?" Harry squeezed his hand lovingly.

Teddy was now returning from his camel ride. Harry released Draco's hand to go and retrieve him, but the blonde beat him there, easily striding over to the animal and lifting Teddy off of its back. He then settled the boy on his hip.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, smiling at him.

"Yes!" Teddy squealed, and looped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Wonderful. Now, what do you say we go see the monkeys?"

"Monkeys! I like monkeys; they're funny."

"They are, aren't they?" said Draco with a smile.

Harry allowed himself to drop back a bit then, content simply to watch his lover and his godson. And when Teddy changed his hair to platinum blonde, he couldn't even be angry about it, although he'd warned the boy not to do that around Muggles. But no one had noticed, and the picture they created, Draco casually strolling along with the child on his hip, warmed Harry's heart. Teddy would be alright, he thought. Draco would, too- they had a family now, and even if it wasn't the one Harry had always envisioned, he found he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
